The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to disk servo pattern writing, for example, zone servo writing with multi-frequency self-spiral writing.
In magnetic-medium-based storage devices, data is typically stored on circular, concentric tracks on a magnetic medium surface, and a read/write head retrieves and records data on the magnetic layer of the disk. To guarantee the quality of the information saved on and read back from the disk, the read/write head should be accurately positioned at the center of the track during both writing and reading. In some implementations, certain information known as servo information can be written to a dedicated portion of every track of the recording surface. A closed-loop servo system can then use the written servo information contained in the tracks of the recording surface to accurately position the head and follow the track. As such, the servo information embedded in the recording surface should be accurately written for a read/write head servo system to operate properly.